


Sana'll May Baby

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Buyer!Sehun, Fluff, M/M, Ticket Seller!Kaisoo, self-indulgent fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Kikitain na ni Sehun ang seller ng concert ticket na kanyang bibilhin!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	Sana'll May Baby

**Author's Note:**

> overdue utang ko kay marian. hahaha gigift ko sana kaso ampanget nito not worthy to be a gift. as in self-indulgent lang ulit. for kaisoo my loves! huhuhu
> 
> so ayun read it or not it's fine pero kung you'll read sana kahit isang word lang na comment or just an emoji will do. pang hype lang sa sarili ko hahaha :<

Inilapag ni Chanyeol ang kanyang itim na backpack pagkarating sa pwesto niya sa opisina. Ngunit, bago umupo ay agad niyang napansin ang napakasayang ngiti ng kaopisina at kaibigan niyang si Sehun na nakapwesto lang sa kanyang likuran.

"Ganda ng ngiti natin, pre, ah!" Komento niya kay Sehun na tila mawawarak na ang mukha sa lapad ng ngiti habang nag-titipa sa kanyang cellphone.

Nag-angat ito ng tingin at nag-smirk bago bumalik sa kanyang phone. "Ganun talaga kapag may ticket ka na sa concert ng Ben & Ben."

"Woah! Ayos yan. San ka nakahanap?"

"Sa Twitter."

Umupo si Chanyeol pero nilingon pa rin si Sehun. "Pano ka nakahanap dun?"

"Gabi-gabi ba naman ako nasa search engine ng WTS Ben & Ben ticket o selling Ben & Ben ticket ph." Tawa ni Sehun habang sinasabi ang eksaktong keywords na ginamit niya para makahanap ng seller ng ticket.

"Ayos. Kelan mo makukuha yung ticket?"

"Hindi pa nagrereply si seller pero nag-yours na siya. Mine na talaga. Mwahahaha." Naningkit ang mga mata ni Sehun sa tuwa.

"Magkano mo mabibili? Same price pa rin ba?"

"Yep. Ay teka ayan may reply na." Pagkakita ng notification sa cellphone, agad sinagot ni Sehun ang dm ni seller Jongin Kim username zkdlin.

> Hi! Thank you for reserving the ticket. Available po ba kayo on Friday? SM North?
> 
> Available :)
> 
> Mga what time po kayo pwede?
> 
> 4pm beyond :)
> 
> Wait lang po.

"Friday na meet-up." Sabi ni Sehun kay Chanyeol. "Akin na akin na talaga."

"San meet-up?"

Nag-notif muli ang phone ni Sehun.

"Wait."

> Hi ulit! 4pm onwards will do. Pero preferably within 4pm sana? It is my boyfriend who will meet up with you nga pala. Sa kanya kasi talaga yung ticket hehe
> 
> Sure sure oks lang
> 
> Thanks! Tsaka favor din sana. Pakibati po sana siya kasi birthday niya this Friday. Hehe. Thank you. Here's his globe number pala 0997*******. Can I have your number na rin para bigay ko sa kanya?
> 
> Sure. 0998******* Thanks ulit!
> 
> Kayo na lang bahala mag-usap san kayo magkita sa North ah? Thank you. Pabati po siya ah.
> 
> Sure sure and will do! 👍
> 
> 👍

Napa-fist pump si Sehun. "Sa wakas!"

"Oh? Ano daw san meet-up?"

"SM North. Sama ka?" 

Napaisip si Chanyeol. "Undertime?"

Nag-smirk si Sehun. "Oo. Wala naman si Boss hanggang Friday. Lubusin na."

"Geh. Sama ako."

"Ayos!" Ngiting-ngiti si Sehun at inspired na inspired magtrabaho sa araw na iyon.

* * *

Dumating ang Biyernes at excited na excited na si Sehun makuha ang ticket niya para sa concert bukas ng paborito niyang OPM band.

Dahil nasa bakasyon ang kanilang boss, hayahay sila sa opisina. Chill lang walang bantay eh.

Pagsapit ng alas tres, nag-fill up na sina Sehun at Chanyeol ng form for undertime at agad na umalis.

Ang excuse ni Sehun? Personal errands.

Si Chanyeol? Headache kahit wala naman.

Kaya paglabas nila ng building, nagtawanan ang magkaibigan at nag-apiran pa aakalain mong nag-cut ng klase.

"Headache ampota. Head-ekek kamo!" Tawa ni Sehun na pumapanget na sa sobrang tuwa.

"Panget mo tumawa 'tol!" Batok ni Chanyeol sa kanya sabay akbay rin naman sa kaibigan.

Mabilis silang nakasakay ng jeep at walang trapik dahil hindi pa rush hour. Ang kalaban nga lang nila ay ang init ng sikat ng araw pero kaya naman tiisin.

In twenty-minutes lang, nasa Paramount na ang dalawa. Sana everyday di ba? Pero hindi naman dun way ng bahay nila dahil pareho silang pa-Fairview ni Chanyeol.

Pagkapasok sa loob ng mall, tumambay muna sila sa gilid.

"Aga natin. 3:30 pa lang. Text mo na seller mo." Sabi ni Chanyeol na gagawin na rin naman ni Sehun.

> Hello po, dito na po ako North. San po meeting place?
> 
> Hi! Tetext pa lang kita. Otw na po ako. Kayo na lang po mag-decide san magkikita. Thanks.
> 
> Sure :) Sensya na napaaga
> 
> No prob.

"On the way pa lang daw 'tol. San mo gusto tumambay?"

"Dyan sa Sky Garden. SB? Bo's? Check natin kung san may bakante."

Pagkalabas ng mall, tumungo sila sa Starbucks. Yun nga lang, puno na ito at mukhang wala pa may balak na umalis kaya sa Bo's Coffee ang next option nila.

Maswerte na lang at nasaktuhan nila na may umalis kaya nakakuha rin sila ng mauupuan kinalaunan.

"Order lang ako. Nu gusto mo?"

"Iced caramel latte pre."

"Yun lang?"

"Yun na muna."

Pagkaalis ni Chanyeol para umorder, agad tinext ni Sehun ang kikitain.

> Here @ Bo's Coffee. Sky garden po. Naka blue polo po ako
> 
> Oks. 👍

Bumalik si Chanyeol dala ang orders nila at nagkabayaran na muna sila.

Magkaharap, tanong ni Chanyeol, "Matagal pa ba siya?"

"Ewan. Yoko tanungin kakahiya baka isipin minamadali ko siya." Sumipsip si Sehun sa inumin niya.

Habang hinihintay ang ka-meet-up, nagkwentuhan muna ang dalawa tungkol sa DOTA at sa mga kilala nilang players online. Patingin-tingin rin sila sa pinto sa tuwing may pumapasok dahil baka isa na sa kanila si seller pero wala. Wala pa naman ding natatanggap na text si Sehun mula sa lalaki.

Pagsapit ng alas-kwatro, nakatanggap na siya ng text.

> Hello dito na ako. Naka black and white ako na stripes na shirt.

Pagtingin sa labas, may isang maputing lalaki nga na naka black and white stripes shirt ang nakatayo at papasok na ng cafe.

"Ayan na siya." Kalabit ni Sehun kay Chanyeol na pinalipat na rin niya sa kanyang tabi.

Nagtama ang tingin ni Sehun at ng lalaking naka-leather backpack. Yun na ang senyas na ang isa't-isa nga ang hanap.

Napatingala si Chanyeol habang umiinom ng kape at napalunon nang papalapit sa kanila ang napaka-gwapo, cute at magandang lalaki.

"Hi. Ikaw po ba yung Sehun?" Malumanay nitong tanong sa kanya.

"Ako nga. Upo ka. Happy birthday pala." Bati niya gaya ng favor sa kanya ng boyfriend nito na nakausap niya.

Namula ang lalaki. "S-Salamat. Uhm..."

Pagkaupo, tumagilid muna ang lalaki at may hinanap sa loob ng bag na dala pero may tinipa na muna sa phone. Mukhang may tinext.

Si Chanyeol naman, tulala, tila mahuhulog na ang panga. Siniko siya ni Sehun at minatahan ng 'umayos ka nga'. Umayos naman ng tindig si Chanyeol pero bulong nito, "Cute, pre. Nu pangalan niya?"

Napairap si Sehun sa kaibigan. "Ha?"

"Pre, ano tingin mo? May number ka niya di ba? Penge ako. Type ko 'to. Ang cute. Malaman pa."

"Sorry ka, pre. Pero taken na yan."

"Tch, maniwala."

"Sinasabi na nga yung totoo para di ka magmukhang tanga. Bahala ka nga."

Inabot ng lalaki ang ticket sa kanya. "Ito siya. 2k. Same price lang. Original don't worry."

Nang mahawakan ni Sehun ang ticket, ingat na ingat ito. As if hawak niya ay isang dyamante na hindi pwedeng madungisan. "Finally!"

Habang abala si Sehun sa pagtingin sa concert ticket na inaasam, abala naman si Chanyeol titigan ang magandang lalaki sa harap. Tumikhim ito at akma na sanang magsasalita nang biglang may isang gwapong morenong lalaki na may hawak na bouquet at pink teddy bear ng Blue Magic ang lumapit sa likod ni magandang lalaki.

Napatingala si Chanyeol at Sehun sa bagong dating na lalaki. Nakangiti ito sa kanila at ilang saglit pa ay yumuko ito kaunti at humalik sa pisngi ni gandang lalaki.

"Happy birthday Kyungsoo."

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo at napatingala. "Jongin--" Tinigil na nito ang sasabihin at namula na lang.

Lahat ng tao sa shop ay sa kanila ang tingin. Inabot ni Jongin ang bouquet at ang teddy bear sa kasintahan bago tumabi sa kanya.

Tameme si Chanyeol sa nakita kaya napa-smirk si Sehun sa reaksyon ng kaibigan.

"Okay na, pre?" Tanong ni Jongin kay Sehun.

"Okay na pare. Ayos. Happy birthday nga pala ulit." Ngiti ni Sehun. "Sige una na kami!"

"Salamat ulit. Enjoy the concert bukas." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at hinila na ni Sehun si Chanyeol palabas ng coffee shop.

"Gago, taken na nga."

"Ayaw kasi maniwala. Sabing taken na eh. Mukha ba akong di kapani-paniwala?" Sabi ni Sehun habang naglalakad na sila papalayo sa Bo's Coffee.

Sagot ni Chanyeol, "E gago alam kong ganun din type mo malay ko ba baka niloloko mo rin ako para ikaw lang makaporma."

"Pota. Alam na alam. Tara na nga. Mag-baby boy hunting muna tayo!"

  
  
  


_**extra--** _

Pinalo ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend sa braso.

"Aray, baby!"

"Akala ko ba mamaya pa out mo?"

Ngumuso si Jongin. "Sorry na. Akala ko kasi di ako papayagan ni boss."

"Sa harap pa talaga ng buyer ko, Jongin Kim. Napaka-extra mo!"

"Dapat mamaya pa 'to sa bahay niyo e kaso andito na ako kaya, surprise! Nasurprise ba kita?" 

Inamoy-amoy ni Kyungsoo ang bouquet na bigay sa kanya ng boyfriend at tumango. "Hm. Thank you. Nag-abala ka pa." Sumandal siya kay Jongin at nagpatuloy pagmasdan ang bulaklak na natanggap.

"Welcome. Happy birthday, Soo." Kiniss niya ang kasintahan sa ulo nito at nag-aya, "Tara date?"

"Libre mo?"

"Deh, libre mo, may 2k ka di ba?"

Napalo tuloy ulit si Jongin sa braso pero binawian din naman iyon ni Kyungsoo ng paghalik sa labi ng boyfriend. Smack lang pero para sa kanya it already means,  _ I love you _ .

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lol


End file.
